


Temptation

by NastyBambino



Series: Talk Dirty To Me [14]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cock Cage, Degradation, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, Incest, Intersex Loki, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Loki is allowed to be a thot as long as he doesn't actually fuck anyone else, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Sexual name-calling, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brief mention of others - Freeform, he uses magic to change his body, is the tag that fits best, sexy magic, there's a lot going on here, use of the c-word, without Thor's approval anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Temp•ta•tion (n.)The desire to do something, especially something wrong or unwise.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Was just feeling some thorki and temptation to be honest. And so this. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Loki looks at himself in the mirror, checking the fit of his tunic and leggings. Once he's satisfied with the amount of cleavage showing, he brushes his hair back and hums quietly. He can't help but grin at the thought of his spell targeted at Thor: when he alone glances at the slits of his tunic, he'll see the cock cage and his lack of underwear. He wants to unleash Thor's rougher side and plans to tease it out, one way or another. After a moment's thought he decides to set his hair into one big braid, ending it with a green leather strap to keep it together.  _Something for him to hold on to_ , he muses with another grin. He whips his braid over his shoulder as he stands, straightens his outfit once more, then leaves his room with a strut.

\---

The moment he walks into the banquet hall, he feels Thor's eyes on him even through the crowd of mingling people. He take a drink and glances up at Thor as he sips it, raising an eyebrow. Thor has to be nudged by Sif before he pays attention to their conversation again; it brings him no small amount of satisfaction to catch his eye so intently. He wanders off to linger by a wall, striking up conversation with an ambassador from another realm that is far too obvious about her arousal. Her wandering eyes have him smirking internally, knowing Thor would notice even with all of his attention on Loki. Thor is too possessive of him to ignore when he is wanted. He half-listens to some glorious battle story meant to impress him as he sips his ale. His eyes roam to Thor again, who is focused on him once more. He raises his glass before looking back at the ambassador. 

He can practically feel Thor making his way over, even before the man politely interrupts their conversation to make himself noticed. "Loki," Thor greets, voice deep and laced with warning. He gives him a smile.

"Brother," he practically purrs back. He tucks an arm under his breasts, drawing the attention of the ambassador and Thor to them as he sips his drink. "Quite an event you have here." Thor looks back at his face.

"Not one meant for you to cause trouble during." He fakes a wounded look that makes his lips twitch upwards.

"Me?  _Trouble_ _?_ Surely not. I am a saint." The ambassador laughs almost obnoxiously, but it's worth it to see the grimace on Thor's face when she touches his back. Thor goes to say something but is interrupted by the announcement that the meal is ready. By the time he finishes telling everyone to have a seat at the table, Loki is gone into the crowd of people excited for eating. He's already sitting to the right of Thor's spot and notices the frown on his brother's face when he notices the ambassador next to him. As the food is served, he winks at Thor and allows some of his magic to seep through into his tunic to reveal to him his bare breasts. He plays concerned as Thor chokes on his drink, thudding him on the back. "Are you well?" he asks once the coughing stops. Thor just glares at him.

Loki smiles sweetly before he is engaged by the ambassador again, who now tries to intrigue him with a discussion of magic. He can't help but lose himself in the conversation (more for the fact of Thor hating Loki gushing to someone other than him when the other is interested in him, but that's neither here nor there) for a while, starting to enjoy talking to the ambassador. He spends half of his time eating and the other half dividing his attention between the conversation and Thor's tense presence beside him. When he finishes up, he winks at Thor. "Would you like to see our library?" he politely asks the ambassador. "We have plenty books on the subject that I can show you."

"I would like that very much, beautiful," she replies, standing when he does. She offers her arm, which he takes with a charming smile, and they depart into the hall. They stay quiet as they walk, Loki's silence due to plotting his next step and how far he would go with her without earning Thor's full wrath rather than his possessive dominance. When the library door closes behind them, she wastes no time pushing him into one of the plush chairs and climbing on top of him.

"You surely waste no time." She grins and presses her mouth to his in an almost brutal kiss that has him melting against her. Her hands tangle in his hair, holding his head still as she presses her tongue between his lips. His cock twitches in its confinement as his hands settle on her waist. They make out for a while, his hands rubbing over her body as she kept a firm grip on his hair. Just as she pulls back and his hands go under shirt, the door slams open, startling the both of them so bad she falls out of his lap.

"Your majesty!" She stands quickly, fixing her clothes.

"Go back to the party and out of my sight," he snarls at her, eyes showing his thunderous nature. She gives a stiff nod and exits, having enough sense of the situation to close the door behind her. Loki looks at him lazily, clothes askew and hair a mess proudly. It takes few strides for Thor to reach him; the hand fisting in his hair makes him cry out in pain even as his eyes darken with lust. "Must you go off and be a slut to draw my ire?" Loki licks his lips.

"I just wanted a little ah... _tough love_. Surely you can't blame me?" He scoffs, and Loki has to swallow back a whine of need. 

"I can blame you for being unable to keep your hands to yourself." He pulls Loki into a standing position by his hair then pushes him to his knees. "You want my attention so bad?" He grins down at him. "You have it now. Get to work."

"Brother, the party-" Thor grips his hair tighter.

"Don't pretend you care about it now, brother. I won't say it again." Loki swallows and undoes the tie on Thor's breeches, easing them down with practiced motions. His underwear follows soon after, and he whimpers quietly at the flaccid length, already salivating at the thought of it in his throat.  _A thought for another time._ Thor loosens his grip so that he has more motion, and the first thing he does is close his mouth around the head of his cock. A gentle suck and swirl of the tongue has him twitching between his lips. He adds his hand, circling it around his shaft as he takes more into his mouth. Thor's silence is intimidating even when he knows he's getting to him. He can tell in the barely-there hitch of his breath, in the twitch of his fingers against his scalp. He closes his eyes as he starts to bob his head, working Thor to full hardness.

The hand in his hair pulls him back and off; he lets out a protesting whine and pouts up at him. Thor grips his cock in his other hand and taps it against his bottom lip, pulling him back by his hair when he tries to steal a taste. "Patience, bitch." Loki flushes and settles on his knees, hands balled into fists on his thighs. Thor releases him and steps back, giving an idle stroke to his cock. "Show me." He doesn't even pretend that he doesn't know what Thor's talking about and practically jumps to his feet. He kicks his boots off and takes his time removing his leggings under his burning gaze. He lifts the bottom of his tunic to reveal his caged cock, already dripping around the glistening metal.

"My cock is only for you, my king." A pleased feeling curls in his chest as Thor's eyes fill with pride and possession.

"It is but a clit now," Thor chuckles, "especially when compared to mine. Fashion a cunt for me to fuck." Loki shuts his eyes and feels his magic run through his lower body, cunt forming behind his cock and already dripping with slick, much to his embarrassment. "In the chair. Legs spread. Present yourself to me."

Loki goes back to the chair he was in only moments earlier with the ambassador and lays back, blushing as he spread his legs onto the arms of it and flips his tunic up, tugging it into his waistband. His cock twitches as he's spread slightly, slick glistening in the light. Thor removes his own leather tie form his hair, running his fingers through it as it drapes around his shoulders. He raises an eyebrow at Loki who presents his wrists pressed together in front of him. The red leather goes around and around, tightening with each loop, until it's tied nicely at the top of his wrists. He kicks the ottoman away and kneels in front of Loki, pulling him closer to the edge of the seat and looping his arms around his legs. "What if someone comes looking for us?" Loki murmurs through a blush. "It's unbecoming of royalty to be caught in such a compromised position." Thor looks up at him and grins.

"You'll just have to make sure no one hears us so they don't come running, hm?" The first touch of his tongue on his lips has him letting out a startled cry before his arms fly up and he hides his face in them. Thor plays him like an instrument with strong swipes and gentle sucks between the teasing tip of his tongue on his clit that randomly goes higher to tease at his cock through the cage. It's not long until he's shaking with arousal and the force of having to keep quiet, reducing his moans and cries to soft keens and stuttered gasps that have Thor grinning against him. The tongue leaves only to be replaced by a thick finger rubbing between his folds, Thor slicking it with his arousal. His hips buck as it presses in, a whimper escaping.

" _Thor_." He hums as he starts thrusting his finger, paying barely any mind to Loki whining his name.

"Quiet, bitch." Loki feels tears burn at his eyes as he clenches around Thor's finger. Another joins it, pressing in and stretching him almost clinically, paying no mind to his g-spot nor his clit even. When he feels Loki is stretched enough, he pulls his fingers out and uses the slick on his cock. Loki uses some of his magic to aid in his lubrication as he hovers over him, bending his legs more as he gets into position. Thor wastes no time and thrust into Loki, bottoming out in one long stroke. Loki has to bite into his arm to muffle his scream, teased and toyed with for so long that the stimulation causes an instant orgasm that has his eyes rolling back in his head as his cunt spasms and his cock shoots a mess onto his groin through the cage. Thor pays him no mind as his hips start moving, thrusts quick and shallow as he uses Loki for his pleasure. He helplessly moans into his arm, mouth still around the skin to muffle his overstimulated cries of pleasure. The bruising grip on his thighs and the burn in his legs mixes with the pleasure and numbs his mind to everything but Thor.

The room is filled with his muffled sounds and the smack of their skin, the slick mess on his thighs only making the sound louder in the quiet room. He looks up at Thor with hazy eyes, keening softly at the almost apathetic look in his. He knows his pleasure means nothing to Thor at this moment, that he's nothing but a glorified fleshlight for his use. One of the arms hooked around his legs releases one to reach down to his tunic, exposing his breasts and hardened nipples. Thor plucks at the exposed nipples with his fingers, rolling them and pinching them to make Loki whimper and clench around him. "You have such sensitive tits. No wonder you walk around like a bitch in heat, getting your hands on anyone who will show you an ounce of attention." Loki blushes deeply, the pink spreading down his chest at the degrading talk. Thor grins at him and gives a particularly harsh thrust. "But this cunt is mine, isn't it? No one is allowed to fuck you, no one  _can_ fuck you, the way that I do." Loki releases his arm to breathe Thor's name as another orgasm steadily rises into his gut.

"Only yours," he gasps, hands clenching around nothing. "No one else's." Thor grunts and picks Loki up, who squeaks in shock and throws his arms over his neck to cling to him. Firm hands grip his ass and bounce him on Thor's cock with unforgiving thrusts pounding into him. This time, he bites down on Thor's neck to muffle his cries; Thor groans and holds him down on his cock, filling him with his cum as the distant roar of thunder can be heard. Loki whines and cums again from the feeling of his cock twitching inside of him and the cum dripping out of him with each thrust. Thor has enough sense to put himself into the chair before he collapses with Loki in his lap, still on his cock as they pant and recover from their orgasms. Loki hides his face in Thor's neck as his body trembles and spasms.

"Do you think they know where we are?" Thor eventually asks, breath caught and hand rubbing up and down Loki's back. Loki just hums and uses his magic to remove the hair tie from around his wrists.

"I'm sure they have an idea. This isn't the first time and won't be the last." Thor snorts and gives him a fond but annoyed look.

"You could just ask." Loki raises an eyebrow at him and grins.

"I wouldn't be the God of Mischief if I didn't cause a little trouble to get what I want, now would I?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm way too much of a fan of teasing until the person loses it and just fucks you up honestly. Anyway, kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
